Love Letters
by Rltsweetie22591
Summary: Another Getty fan fiction. All of your reviews have been helpful and inspire me to write. I was in a romantic mood when I though of this. I really enjoyed writing it. One-shot for the moment but with reviews could change my mind. ENJOY!


"Hey Betty, the eater, is back," Gio exclaimed as Betty walked through the door into his deli. She smiled warmly. "Yep, she is back and she has presents," Betty said holding up a bag full of goodies. Gio's face had a rosy colour to it as he bent down and picked up a package from under the counter.

"How about I close the shop for an hour and we can talk?" Gio asked studying Betty's face as he walked round the counter. She ran to him and pulled him into an embrace. "Okay Gio," she said still clinging to him, "I would like that." Her smile widened.

Gio walked to the door and flipped the sign to say "CLOSED". Betty sat down and Gio joined her. "So, do you want to open your presents then?" she asked flirtily. Gio, who had been staring at Betty, nodded his head. "Okay," she said, "I have three presents for you. For each one you have to tell me something about what you did whilst I was away," she said smiling. He laughed at her and agreed.

"Okay," she said scooting her chair beside his. "First gift!" She handed him a large parcel and smiled. He took his time to open it and revealed a Sombrero. He laughed and lifted the hat up and put it onto her head. She giggled as she felt his hands run down from the hat and touch her face. His hands were warm and smooth. "Okay," Betty said, "I want to know something that happened to you whilst I was away!" Gio sighed. He looked Betty in the eyes. "What sort of thing would you like to know?" he said. She shrugged to signal anything. "Well, I was in Roma s you know and I went to lots of Italian restaurants and discovered many new flavours. If you want I could make you a sandwich later and you could try one of them?" Betty nodded. "Was it what you had expected when you went to the restaurants?" He nodded. "B, it was amazing. They were so happy to share all of their secrets with me and I felt so at home. Only one thing would have made the trip better," he said looking at her. She blushed and decided not to make him say anymore about that.

She went back down to her bag. "Okay," she said breaking the silence, "Here's your second gift." He laughed and she handed him a weirdly shaped parcel. He knew exactly what it was, but still took his time opening it. "Wow, Betty! A piñata. This could be fun later," he said with a wink. She giggled at him again, then turned to him with a look that told him he had to reveal more about when she was away. "Okay, okay!" he said with a smirk on his face. "Erm… Well, I missed you incredibly as I was in the most romantic place in the world and I couldn't share it with you. There were couples everywhere hugging and kissing. I just wanted you there in my arms." He wrapped his arms around her waist at this point and pulled her onto his lap. She giggled almost silently in his ear. Feeling her breath on his ear made him want her even more.

"Okay, last gift!" she exclaimed, breaking the sexual tension between them. She handed him a little box with a big bow on it. He smiled and unwrapped it slowly. He opened the box and saw a key sitting inside of it. A look of confusion crossed his face. Betty smiled. "Gio, when I was away I realised that you were always the one I wanted and needed," she blushed as she said these things. "I also realised that I want to spend the rest of my life with you and want you to be the guy. This is the key to my heart as well as my home." She looked up at him to see him staring deeply at her. "Miss Suarez, are you asking me to move in with you?" he asked feeling slightly shocked. She nodded her head. "Wow, who would have thought that you would want me to live with you especially after only being together for about two months, and one of those we weren't even together for? Of course I will move in with you and I am so glad that you want me to be your guy. I always have been." He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her gently. "You still have something to tell me about your trip!" Betty said, breaking away from his kiss. She smiled. "Well okay then. When I was away I noticed something very important. My heart ached when I thought of you. I would imagine being with you and when I fell asleep you would be the last thing I thought of and when I woke up you were the first thing I thought of. I wrote you a letter every day you were away and I realised that I love you!" he said, smiling broadly, handing her the package he had picked up earlier. Betty burst into tears. Gio held her in an embrace and looked deeply into her hazel eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked. She looked back at him and smiled. "Everything is perfect," she sniffled, "I am finally happy and Gio, I love you too." She grabbed his face and kissed him with all the passion and feeling that she could give.

Gio started to tidy up the deli before he closed early to spend the rest of the day with Betty. She took one of his letters and read it. It was dated the 1st of July. The day they had arrived in their holiday destination. "Dearest Betty, I am writing this to express my feelings. I miss you terribly and know that when you and I are rightfully returned together I will make you as happy as I possibly can. Everything you deserve. I loved the last month we had together. You made me the happiest man alive. I understand that you had to choose yourself. I really hope it makes you realise that I am your guy! The day you are back in my arms will be the happiest in my life. If you ever read this please don't think I'm a romantic sap. I just want to make you happy. Yours Sincerely, your darling Gio xxx" Tears fell down her cheeks as she read through the letters. He really did love her. She was so sad she had hurt him but was glad she now realised that he was her one. Every letter was signed the same way; "I just want to make you happy. Yours Sincerely, your darling Gio xxx". It made Betty smile. He came over to her after tidying and she threw her arms around him. "I'm sorry for hurting you Gio. I have known for ages that you were the guy but have been too blind to see it. Please forgive me. I love you!"

Gio smiled and lifted Betty up into his arms. "Come on you, let's get out of here. We have wasted a month being apart and have a lot of time to catch up on," he said winking at her. She blushed and giggled as he carried her out of his deli, closing the door behind him. Out on the doorstep he kissed her and carried her to their new apartment. She was finally allowing him to be the guy.


End file.
